Ter Reaper (One)
by DChan1
Summary: Matt goes through a bit of confusion and obsetion for Tai... Reaper tries to kill Matt... I think.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Reaper (Chapter one)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
(I don't know how Ken got wormon back... I'm changing some stuff... I know but it makes things fit better into the plot.)  
Rated- PG-13

Matt relaxed and did something he hadn't done in a long time... Think of the digital world. "Gabumon I miss you and the power of my crest to take me to you..." He sighed remembering the time Gabumon saved him. Remembering the time Joe kept breaking things at that resterant. Remembering the time he found Gabumon and the time he digivolve. He felt his body shift. 

"MATT YOU CAME BACK!" Gabumon said welcoming him with a smile. "Yeah... It's strange I don't know how I got here." Matt laughed. Gabumon lead him to the resterant where Digitogmon (I think he's the waiter) served them excellent food. "Ten digidollars please..." DigiTogmon said. Matt only managed to pull out nine digidollars. "I... er..." He stumbled. "It's okay you digidestined have done me a great service by saving me so many times!" DigiTogmon laughed. Matt smiled leaving the money and walking out. "Dilemon I'm soooo hungry we can handle our problem after I chow down!" A female/ male voice laughed. "No it can't be... I know only one person that can change voices." Matt gasped.

"Yeah! Reaper theres one thing I know... You have a big stomach." Another digimon voice called out. "Yeah! Thats right Masterymon." Matt's voice called out. Matt continued to walk out the door. On his trival walk he saw the person with his voice. He looked at the cloaked firgure through the corner of his eye. It had been nearly a year since the last time he saw the 'Reaper'. "Hey... you're a rare Gabumon aren't you?" Kari's voice giggled. Matt turned around and looked at the scene.

Gabumon was frozen cold in fear. "Yeah he's one of a kind... special digidestined issue..." Matt said. The cloaked firgure turned around, "Wow. You're a lucky digidestined... I would like you to meet my digimon... the ones that your digimon is scared of..." (Flashy information screen time!) "This is Dilemon... Digimon of Fate. Her attack of Part Inceptions will make you turn white." Tai said "This is Masterymon... Digimon of Death. His attack of Crystal Delutions will suck your soul dry..." Matt's voice called. "HEY! Stop using my voice!" 

Gabumon finally spoke up, "MATT! Shut up show Dilemon, Masterymon, and The Reaper some respect!" Matt gasped, "I... WHY!" The Reaper laughed, "Don't worry Gabumon... I've talked with Matt many times... I havn't killed him yet," Reaper held out his arm and a black sycthe appeared, "But" he raised it to Matt's neck, "Don't disrespect me again!" "I... I..." Matt looked at Gabumon's plee for Matt to give in, "I will not disrespect you again Reaper." "Good... That's a nice obedant boy..." 

"Gabumon let's go..." Matt said turning around. "Oh wait," Tai's voice pleed. Matt stopped, "What..." "I just wanted to tell you something Matt..." Tai's voice moaned into Matt's ear. Matt felt his gay feelings for his best friend Tai come forward again. He was almost tempter to turn around and strip but rememebering it was Reaper using Tai's voice stopped him. (Remember Matt's only gay because me and my friends decided that's how it would be if you don't like it... tuff.) "You," the Reaper's tongue slide into Matt's ear, "Turn me on..." Matt groaned as he felt his knees getting weak. "Do you want more?" Tai's voice mummer. Matt groaned a yes. "Well... When we don't have a crowd we can go on with this... bye." Reaper said walking into the resturant with her quite digimon. 

"Matt what was that... I know about you and Tai but I didn't know you were that into him. Reaper revealed the to me just now when he/she/it pretended to to be Tai..." Gabumon said. Matt just turned around and continued to walk on. "MATT!" "SHUT UP GABUMON! I DON'T NEED YOU TO LECTURE ME ABOUT MY LIFESTYLE!" Matt shouted."FINE!" Gabumon hissed walking away.

So what do you think... so far it's bad isn't it? R/R and let me know.  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Reaper (Chapter Six)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated- PG-13

"Matt..." The firgure strapped to the wall whispered. "REAPER!" Matt shouted. "DAMN! Reaper you never shut up!" Janie growled raising Matt into the air by his neck. "No...No...NO!" Clone shouted. Matt's crest started to glow as Janie looked up in shock, "Damn... You're the digi-friendship guy... this isn't good!" "Matt... I'm coming." Clone hissed. The shakles cracked and broke letting clone fall to the floor. Clone slowly stood up straight raise her arm from the dream liquid, Reaper's sycthe appeared, "I'll kill you sooner or later you selfless bastard! Drop Matt... NOW!" Janie cursed droping Matt.

Janie spun around sheding her skin to reveal AmonRamon again. "Damn... You are always a flashy asshole!" Clone shedded her own skin to reveal an Agumon, "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted. Normally it would have been a small fire ball that came from Agumon's mouth but this was Clone. From within clone came a briliant beam of hell's fire. AmonRamon screamed in pain, this time not only was his skin burnt off but half his arm and leg letting the black blood oz out agian over it's body. "GATOMON!" Agumon called. "What... What about my catnap.... WOAH! LIGHTIN CLAW!" Gatomon scream AmonRamon fell down but would not stay down. "Get Matt out of here!" Agumon screamed. 

"NO! I'm going to help!" Matt shouted. "NO! He want's your crest and Kari's, protect yourself and I'll get back to you... Your crest are the strong point in the battle, who you chose to trust will decide the fate of the Digital World." Matt was pulled up the cave entrance by Gatomon. "No... please I need to help her." 

"She hasn't come back yet... She could be dead..." Matt sobbed into Kari's shoulder. "Matt... She? Reaper's an it." Matt sniffed, "Your right... AmonRamon probably got tired and stopped fighting with her... I mean she was chained up and all and she still got up to fight." Kari pushed him back gently and said, "Well since we know she can take care of herself... lets go home." Izzy and Matt nodded. 

"OH! Matt! Where have you been all day." Mimi said jumping into his arms. "I... er... Was in the digital world... Why?" Mimi shook her head, "Nothing just worried about you." Matt nodded, "OH! NO! I forgot about Melissa!" He pushed Mimi off him and ran out the door. 

"Mom!" Melissa called walking down the hallway in her robe. "Yes Melissa?" He foster mother called back. (I know you're thinking... What happened to her real parents... I'll get to that later.) "I'm hungry when ya gonna cook?!" Her foster mother froze in place, _ She's never this unpolite... I think she might be remembering herself before the acctident._

Melissa saw her kitty Matt walking down the other end of the hallway looking through doors casual as if looking for someone. She wasn't so close to her cat since that very sick acctident in her room with it. She stood straight and didn't move. Her cat heard her and looked up. It smiled!

Matt knocked on the door and heard a femine voice called out, "Come in!" He was greeted by a beautiful woman with brown/gray hair. "Hello... Er.. Ms. Maxwell?" Matt said unsure of how to introduce himself. "Oh! No it's Ms. Jones... You must be looking for my adopted daughter if you addressed me by that last name." Matt gasped but nodded as he was let in and directed down a hallway.

"Melissa?" Matt said turning a corner to see Melissa and her cat locked in eye contact. "Come here kitty..." Matt said picking it up. The cat bit him making him wince. Though Matt had a high pain tolerance his reaction was to drop the cat and kick it. Well he did open his arms to drop it. Melissa laughed as Matt kitty hung from Matt necklace. The fun soon wasted away as Matt kitty began to chew the necklace a part and ran away with the necklace started a horrible game of Cat and mouse.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Matt shouted running after the cat who stole his crest. The black cat stood on a rock in the garden as it again locked eyes with Melissa. "Matt don't jump..." She warned him. Of course Matt didn't listen he jumped for the cat who dropped the crest. Matt caught the crest and landed in the hidden pond behind the rock. 

Well... Um.... What do people normally do when their all wet? R/R and tell me if Matt should streak....  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Reaper (Chapter Four)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated- PG

"NO!" Matt shouted jumping for Reaper. "REAPER!" Dilemon shouted. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Matt shouted as his back was bashed by the iron cannon melded to AmonRamon's arm. "MATT!" Reaper screamed with Mimi's angelic voice. "Reaper.... are you okay?" Matt moaned. "No... NO... NO!!!!!" Reaper scream laying Matt down ready to fight with the creature. "You will not harm me or the people I am to protect! YOU WILL FEAR ME!" Reaper howled as his body shifted again, "Reaper digivolve to Gatomon!" His body shrunk and Gatomon suddenly had a twin, "Cat's Eye hypnotism (Can you tell this is my favortie attack?)" AmonRamon was only frozen for a few moments. "HEAVEN'S CHARM!" She screamed again clapping her hands together. "HEY!" Gatomon shouted with anger, "That's my attack..." 

"Twisted scream," the clone screamed raising her head as her mouth twisted form, "Flower Cannon!," She jumped into the air her hands turning into that of Lilymon's hands, "Spiral Twister," clone spat out girl fire, "Lighten Javilin," Lighting jumped from her paw, "Crystal Dilussions," Shattered glass spread everywhere, "and Past Inceptions!" Clone Gatomon screamed sending strange images into the air flying straight for the loop. AmonRamon screamed as the attack peeled away his outer skin. Black ozzy blood spilled everywhere. "EW!" Kari screamed pulling Gatomon to her. "YEAH WE WON!" Izzy shouted ready to claim vistory. "No... We have to go while he's down..." Clone Gatomon said looking at the burned body. 

"B-but he's dead..." Matt moaned. "No... Never he is just as strong as me and has the same amount of power... I alone can't kill him... you're hurt... I'll help you..." Clone Gatomon frowned walking up to Matt and raising his body onto hers. "Oh... Stop making me move..." Matt sobbed. "Don't worry... wait till we get to my place..." Clone Gatomon said. 

Kari, Gatomon, and Izzy watched helplessly was the clone Gatomon walked down a path with Matt on his/her shoulder. "ARRH!" The voice screamed again. "No... I can't fight him anymore... I don't have the power..." Gatomon moaned as the pressure of holding Matt's oversized body was getting to her/him. 

"We... have to hurry!" Dilemon hissed, "Mastery is getting real tired and can't fight much longer..." clone was panting heavily now, "We're almost there." *Cold* Kari shivered walking behind the hunched firgure of Matt. Izzy was scared of the dark cave they were now in. "Look out!" clone screamed as they suddenly cascaded down. 

Give me an idea of where you want they to fall... because I don't really know.  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Reaper (Chapter Three)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated- PG-13

"I... I don't know..." Gatomon said looking nerviously. "What does... it... want Gatomon." Kari said hugging Gatomon closely. "Reaper wants Heaven's Charm." Gatomon said, "And Celestial Arrow... and Cat's Eye hypnotism..." Kari laughed, "No human can digivolve... or worse yet use digimon attacks!" Matt and Izzy where scared now, "Reaper DIGIVOLVE TO DEVILMON!" 

Kari gasped as the person before her transformed. Long claws formed the already undectectable chest sucked in somemore to reveal the poorly formed bones under the skin. The person's legs turned into a long slim tail. "You digidestined are fools. You think you're the best... I'm stronger and smarter you'll never see who I really am!"

Gatomon walked up, "Cat's Eye Hypnotism." Devilmon closed it's and evaded the attack. "Lighting claw!" Gatomon shouted jumping up to Devilmon to hit it but failed and was caught. Opening it's mouth it began to suck Gatomon. "STOP!" Kari screamed. Devilmon looked up and dropped Gatomon. "Gatmon! Are you hurt?!" The cat stood up, "NO... Only my pride!" Devilmon looked down at Kari, "Cat's Eye HYPNOTISM!" 

"KARI!" Izzy shouted running to the sleeping girl. "Matt... umm... such a sweet boy..." Devilmon laughed floating down to him. "You've been in that form to long!" Dilemon the white digimon that had been hiding shouted. "Don't be fo-" Devilmon suddenly lashed out knocking Matt over. "AAAARHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Devilmon screamed as he floated all the way down to the ground and reverted to his former self.

"Dilemon... Masterymon protect me..." Reaper groaned. "Now need to do that Masterymon and Dilemon I'll protect your master." A god like voice smiled. Out of the bushes floated a strange creature. It has rounded wings and a completely black body wiht black gasy matter as it's tail. "AmonRamon!"Izzy shouted. (digiscreen!!) "AmonRamon believed to an exsinict digimon not much is none except his Death Eyes is a dangerious attack." Matt huffed, "Why is he hear?"

"Oh Reaper!" AmonRamon grinned speeding towards him with his mega cannon ready to fire. "NO!" Matt shouted. 

Oh no what should I do? Should Reaper live?  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Reaper (Chapter Two)  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
Rated- PG-13

"YUM! This is dealious..." Dilemon laughed. "Well I'm glad you like it Dilly. But we need to get onto important matters... We need to find him... and we need to kill him..." Reaper frowned. Masterymon laughed, "Speak of the digilosing devil!" Reaper looked up under his black hood. "Reaper... have you seen my Gabumon... He's missing." Matt said holding out his hand for a shake. He receved none. "Fool... He is missing because you regected him... You don't desevre Gabumon at times... but fate has given him to you and he's your responsibility!" Reaper growled standing up.

"Oh. Um... could you help me find him." Matt said with worry in his eyes. "I... I guess I could..." Reaper huffed. Dilemon and Masterymon looked at each other. "He doesn't seem right." Dilemon nodded, "I don't see a future in him..." Reaper was to busy talking with Matt to hear them. "Okay... I think he'll be to the north." Matt stuttered pointing out the window. "Okay... Let's go..." Kari's voice echoed. 

"Hello? Mellissia?" Matt's voice called over the phone. "Yes speaking... Matt? How did you get my number?" Melissia said pulling her bedsheets back. "Izzy... Um I bugged him for it..." Melissia raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "Um... I needed to ask you something..." "Sure what?" "There's this dance next saturday... Will you go with me?" "Hehe... Um I guess. Yeah sure. Is Izzy going?" "Yes." "Oh... How long has he known?" "Since Monday." "Oh." "What?" "I'm kinda mad he didn't ask me." "What me to come over and make you feel better." ".." "What?" "Nothing. How about after school tomorrow we hang out." "It's a date." "No... It's a meeting." "Oh yeah... right."

Matt smiled blissedfully as he walked to school waiting for the day to end for him to hang out with Melissia. "Hey Izzy... where's Melissia?" Matt smiled. Izzy was perched on a computer chair looking at his email. "She just emailed me tell me she picked up the flu..." Matt frowned, "You're talking with her now?" Izzy nodded, "HEY! What... MATT!" Izzy shouted staring closer at the monitor to see a black cloaked figure. "Digidestine... A new threat comes to command... One that I can not held... One that I can not beat... One that I can never be stronger then... You must come and give me Heaven's Charm... Give me your power and we will all live to fight again." The cloaked person said in a flurry of male and female voices. 

"KARI! Turn that off!" The teacher shouted. Kari jumped for the active digivice but was tripped by Davis who had dropped his which had begun to burn his hand while he had hide the hologram in his plams. "KARI, DAVIS! Come on!" Tk shouted into the classroom. "What? No you may not leave..." The teacher scowled. "Watch us!" Davis growled. "My! That must be the most sensible thing you have EVER said!" Kari laughed running out the door after TK. "YOLEI!" TK hissed as he looked into the girl's bathroom to see four girls changing for marching band and Yolei bent over a sink cleaning her glasses. *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* Tk was nearly unconcious when the four slap came. "TK!" Yolei laughed as she put her bandana back on and ran out the door dragging TK out. 

"HELP!" Izzy shouted as his body's DNA and atanomy was shifted. "AH!" Matt howled as his legs disappeared and zoomed to the computer. "I... Oh no... DAMN! Dilemon I told you only IZZY!" Reaper hissed. Izzy and Matt lay in a crumbled heap. "W-wh?" Matt growned out, "YOU!" He threw Izzy off and lundged toward Reaper. "Matt... Really now I thought you said you would respect me from now on!" Reaper laughed as she slipped behind him and picked him up off the ground. "ARH! You! I'm gonna fail a MAJOR HISTORY TEST because of you!" Matt said trying to hit Reaper. "You shouldn't have been standing so close to the computer... man!" Reaper laughed. 

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kari screamed as she fell from the sky. I was strange this time when they opened the Digiport only her a Gatomon were transfered. Yolei, TK, and Davis were left staring stupidly at the screen. She suddenly landed or rather was caught by someone gentle and kind. Or at least gentle and kind for about two seconds. *WHAM* "AAAHHHHH!" Kari screamed as the impact of the ground to her butt left serious pain. "KARI!" Izzy and Matt hissed jumping to her and Gatomon. "Really now Gatomon you know who I am and you know what I want... give it to me!" Reaper growled. 

I'm not really sure what Reaper wants... I'll find out soon though... I'm sure of it...  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

The Reaper  
By: [DigiVid][1]  
(I don't know how Ken got wormon back... I'm changing some stuff... I know but it makes things fit better into the plot.)  
Rated- NC-17

-2 years earlier-

The boy cried as he dragged his body, "Wormon! I let you down!" Reaper watched quitely as the egg appeared behind him. He did not notice. He dragged on and into a Digiport back to the real world. "Hehehe... Lookie! Marmon... EGGIE!" Reaper laughed jumping off the wreak of the once Digi-Emporor's well known ship. She picked up the pretty green egg. "MARMON! LOOKIE! IS THIS MINE TOO!" She shouted. "Though her mind has progrest some she is still a child in a teenagers body..." Dilemon sighed. "Still she harves great power... as does her enemy!" Masterymon sighed. 

"NO! That is the digidestined of Kindness's digiegg... if you choose you may return it..." Marmon suggested. "She won't do it! She thinks it's an omlet!" Dilemon cried."It's her choice... she needs to learn to choose and choose correctly..." "ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Reaper screamed as she was covered in green smoke. "REAPER!" Marmon shouted jumping down. Now Reaper took the form of a deamon for protection which made Marmon unsure of what Reaper was. He had decided Reaper was a it... "zzzzzzzz" A voice squealed. "I-I will return this digimon to it's owner..." He said. Marmon nodded, "Good choice Reaper."

Ken cried endlessly about the forgotten Wormon. He remembered how Wormon always tried to stop him or make him feel better but all he did was kick him away or ignore him. "Ken!" A male voice called out. "What!" He shouted thinking it was his father but looked up to see a person in a dark hood and shirt in jeans and sneakers holding a giant black head. "Wormon wants to be your digimon again." He said. Ken eyed the head, "Is he wormon? Is wormon the head?" The person nodded. Ken jumped from his bed and reached for the head. "I'll give you the head under one condition..." A female voice now called from under the hood, Kari's innocent voice. "What?" Ken frowned. "If you abuse Wormon again you will allow me to kill you... No digimon is to be treated that way! I will ensure Wormon is never treated like that again!"

Ken gluped as the sycthe was raised to his neck, "PROMISE!" The person with a combination of Tai's and Sora's voice shouted. Ken whimpered out a yes. The head was now in his hands, "Good bye and remember your promise Ken or it could cost you your life!" The person said jumping into the air and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

-Present Time-

"Matt! More!" Melissia groaned. She looked down to see Matt's blonde hair. She had to touch it. She ran her fingers through it moaning while Matt sucked her breast. He lowered his sweet kissed to between her legs. "M-Matt..." She shouted coming to her peak. It happened, "OH GOD!" She screamed sitting up in her bed. Alone, "Meow..." "ARH!" She screamed jumped up and off the bed. 

"What th-" She gasped as she watched her cat lick up her spill. "EW!" She screamed her cat looked up at her with dark black eyes. _I did that to you..._ A voice said to her. "OH! Now I hear voices... I..." Melissia felt a strange pull on her body. She colapsed to the floor in a flood of pain and pleasure. The pain welcoming her like a long lost mother, the pleasure shocking her senses with unusual feeling. 

"I have to go... and I'm gonna go now and talk to him." Melissia growled pulling up some clothes as she stared at her now alien cat. Stomping out the door she walked to the garden.

So what now and who is she looking for?  
DigiVid

   [1]: mailto:imagal99@yahoo.com



End file.
